


Sea Foam

by Bricker



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Merman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker/pseuds/Bricker
Summary: Sousuke's life is going pretty good. It's looking to go even better when he meets a pretty stranger with a nice smile and a wheelchair...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkphoenix168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/gifts).



> This is for darkphoenix168, who asked for some soumako goodness. :') I was given a wonderfully open prompt to work with, so I decided to go with a merman!AU, since it was mentioned that that's what you might've liked most... ;P  
> I hope you like it!

“Why don’t you come over?” Rin says, his voice carefully casual through the phone speaker. “Gou says she’s making tonkatsu. And Momo actually rented something that looks decent.” 

“Nah, I’m okay,” Sousuke says. He shifts the iphone he’s holding from one hand to the other and uses his newly available one to reach for a good-looking bottle of wine on the grocery store shelf. “I think I’m gonna turn in early tonight. Maybe catch up on the sleep these fucking shifts have been robbing me of.” 

Rin sighs. “C’mon, man. Gou’s getting frustrated with how consecutive your absences have been. She’s making the tonkatsu specifically to bait you out of the house. You know she’s serious, when she’s preparing meat for a night two vegetarians will be present for.” 

Sousuke winces and sets the bottle back on the shelf, reaching for the next one. “Aki and Chigusa are coming over, then?” 

“Yeah. Aki, Chigusa, Momo, Nitori, Sei… Basically everybody who you sorta get along with. So you should come over.” 

“That sounds like a lot of people,” Sousuke says. 

“That sounds like the best case scenario for you to be social. People you like, great food, a suspiciously good-looking movie? What else do I have to do, to bait you out of the house?” 

Sousuke smiles into the phone. “I don’t know, Rin. I was planning on getting some me time tonight.” 

“All you ever get is me time,” Rin huffs. “Seriously. The only time I ever see you is at work and at the gym. And it’s been that way for months now. I kinda miss you, asshole. And I know Gou and everybody else does. It’d be nice to give ‘em some confirmation that you’re still alive.” 

Sousuke feels himself soften with guilt. It’s a fair argument. He has been distant, and he’s a little surprised Gou hasn’t confronted him outright about it yet. The last time he started drifting, she pretty much shoved him around and lectured him until he agreed to come over more. She’s probably having Rin coax him into this first as a word of warning. Turning this down could very well mean facing the wrath of Gou Matsuoka herself. “I kinda miss you guys too.” 

“Of course you do,” Rin quips. “Whether you like it or not, we’re you’re friends. It tends to piss us off when you don’t act like it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sousuke can’t help but roll his eyes at Rin’s haughty, preachy tone. He taps his grocery basket against his thigh as he wanders down the aisle, his gaze skimming over prices. “Alright, fine. Maybe I’ll come over.” 

“No maybe. You will.” 

“You know, demanding that I do is only gonna make me want to stay home more.” 

“Mmm, funny,” Rin hums. “I don’t care. You’re coming. As far as Gou’s concerned, you’ve already agreed wholeheartedly. So no backing out, unless you want her to kick your ass.” 

Sousuke groans. “Fine. I’ll come. Happy?” 

“Yup,” Rin says, and Sousuke can practically hear his satisfied smirk. “Oh, by the way. Aki was wondering if she should bring somebody over for you to meet. Like, somebody with dating potential.” 

“Ha. That’s a good one.” Sousuke pauses by a coupon dispenser to study the excited, explosive sale on the little square of paper. “Pass. Aki’s friends are all weird.” 

“Yeah, but Aki’s friends are also hot. Wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.” 

“I still politely decline.” 

“Suit yourself. By all means, remain the single and lonely friend in the group. No skin off my back.” 

Sousuke opens his mouth to send back a sarcastic remark, but he’s interrupted by the squeak of rubber against glossy tile, and looks up to see someone in a wheelchair turn down the aisle. 

His heart punches his ribcage so suddenly he has to try not to choke on his own breath, because holy shit he’s pretty sure the most beautiful man alive just wheeled his way into his life. 

The guy doesn’t give any sign of noticing him, or if he does, he doesn’t acknowledge him. His eyes are fixed curiously on the shelves of bottles, toned arms pushing the chair forward as he browses. A blanket covers his long legs, carefully tucked around his feet and under his thighs so it doesn’t get caught in the wheels. He’s classically attractive with an angular jaw, slender nose, and strong eyebrows, the kind of attractive that young male actors back in the seventies would dream of being. But there’s something almost… otherworldly, about him. Something not quite human. 

Maybe it’s the cheekbones. 

“Sousuke?” Rin’s voice says, and Sousuke jolts, quickly looking back at the coupon dispenser in front of him. “You still there?” 

“Yeah,” Sousuke croaks. “Sorry.” 

“Geez, you suddenly sound awful. Did you develop a cold while staring off into space or something?” 

“No, but.” Sousuke tries to casually turn his back to the man in the wheelchair and ducks his head to whisper into the phone. “Rin, fuckin’ Terada Takuya just turned down my aisle.” 

“Wait, seriously?” 

“No, not seriously. A less famous, better-looking version of Terada Takuya I mean.” 

“Oh. Damn, you better go talk to him, then.” 

“I can’t. I’m in my plaid pajama bottoms. We’re in the liquor aisle.” 

“Why the fuck are you in your pajama bottoms? Okay, no. You know what, that doesn’t matter. Hang up on me and go talk to him. Maybe he’ll find the pajamas charming. Seize the moment.” 

“I’m about to embarrass the fuck out of myself,” Sousuke concludes. 

“It’s very likely, but c’mon, how often can you compare somebody to Terada Takuya? Go, man, go.” 

“Okay, I’m going.” Sousuke ends the call and slips his phone into his pocket. He turns around on his heel, winces when it makes a squeaking sound against the tile. 

Some deity must be smiling down at him, because it just so happens that the man in the wheelchair is trying to reach a bottle on a higher shelf, biting his lip with the effort. His long fingers only just graze the bottle he’s aiming for. Sousuke takes a deep breath and walks up to him. 

“Here,” he says, taking the bottle and holding it out to him. The man blinks up at him in surprise, and Sousuke tries for a charming smile. “Figured you could use some help.”

“Thank you,” the man says, and holy fuck does his voice sound nice. He returns the smile and takes the bottle from him carefully. “You’re very kind.” 

Sousuke shrugs. “Just didn’t like watching you struggle.” 

“I’m grateful nonetheless,” the man says. He inspects the bottle, and his smile widens. “And this is just what I wanted too, so I’m twice as grateful.” 

“It’s really no problem.” 

The man tucks the bottle under his arm and looks back up at him, brushing a strand of cinnamon hair out of his face. Sousuke hates everything about cinnamon usually, but its color actually looks pretty nice, brushing into those soft green eyes. “Well, if for some reason you can’t get any of the ones on the bottom, I’d be happy to return the favor.” 

“Great. I have bad knees, so that works out fine.” Sousuke replies very seriously, and the man laughs. His voice is so light and breathy it tickles something in Sousuke’s chest, and Sousuke is overcome with the desire to make him laugh again. He holds out his hand to shake. “I’m Sousuke Yamazaki.” 

“Makoto,” the man says, taking his hand. 

Sousuke tilts his head curiously. “No surname.” 

“Nope,” Makoto agrees, and he smiles with an amused glint in his eyes, as if daring Sousuke to coax a reason out of him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sousuke. Do you usually help vertically-challenged strangers, or just me?” 

“Oh no, all the time,” Sousuke says, waving an absent hand. “I’m sorta a local hero around here.” 

“I believe it,” Makoto hums. He looks Sousuke up and down, and Sousuke’s stomach flutters. “Your height is definitely something to be jealous of, especially with these infuriatingly tall shelves.” 

Sousuke nods solemnly. “They’re a real menace.” 

“You know, believe it or not...” Makoto says, leaning in as if telling a secret. Sousuke can’t help but bend over to play along. “I should be about as tall as you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mm-hm. I’m six foot, but my damn legs don’t seem to like me very much.” 

Sousuke smiles a the curse. It sounds much too pretty, coming from those lips. “Well, if you were at your full height, who would get things from the bottom shelf for the people with bad knees?” 

“Fair enough,” Makoto laughs. “With great shortness comes great responsibility, I guess.” 

“I trust you to be able to handle it.” 

His smile widens. “Do you really? We’ve only just met.” 

“I’m a great judge of character.” 

Despite his teasing tone, Makoto’s face flushes. “I could be a villain, for all you know. Use my shortness to trip people passing by.” 

Sousuke pulls an exaggerated frown. “But that would make us enemies, wouldn’t it?” 

Makoto shrugs a shoulder. “You win some, you lose some, Sousuke.” 

Sousuke’s only just met this guy and he already wants to kiss him. He doesn’t even know his last name, but flirting with him like this is doing weird things to his heart. He can hardly be blamed, though. A model-worthy guy with a good sense of humor and a nice smile isn’t something people typically respond indifferently to. 

“Makoto?” a voice calls over the quiet grocery store music, cutting off any reply Sousuke could’ve given. Another young man - who’s also freakishly attractive for some reason - turns down their aisle. He’s tall too, with a curly mess of pink hair and ivory skin. “There you are. What the hell, I turn my back for one second and you’re gone.” 

“I figured you’d want something to drink tonight,” Makoto says. He holds up the bottle in his hand and shakes it triumphantly. “See? For you.” 

The man huffs with fond exasperation. “Okay, but give me some warning, next time.” 

Sousuke straightens, disappointment replacing the lightness in his chest. A boyfriend, maybe? Probably. It wouldn’t be surprising for the model-worthy guy to have a model-worthy significant other, after all. That’s more than a little disheartening, especially since Sousuke’s positive Makoto was just flirting with him. 

“Hello,” Pink Hair Boyfriend says, turning his attention on Sousuke. “Who’re you?” 

“Oh, this is Sousuke Yamazaki,” Makoto replies. “He helped me reach something, and we got to talking. Sousuke, this is Kisumi.” 

Again, no surname. Huh. Sousuke nods politely to him. “Hi.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Kisumi says, offering a friendly smile. Before Sousuke can reply he looks back down at Makoto, his hands on his hips. “We should really get going. We still have to pick up dinner.” 

Makoto nods, and Sousuke swears he looks disappointed. “Okay. Well, it was great meeting you, Sousuke. Thanks again for your help.” 

“Uh, sure,” Sousuke says, stepping aside so Makoto can push his wheelchair past him. A voice in his head screams for him to say something else, to do something entirely inappropriate, like offer his number in front of Makoto’s boyfriend. 

He doesn’t miss the suddenly sharp look of warning Kisumi shoots him when he passes. 

 

\---o0o---

 

“Fill out these forms properly this time,” Gou snaps, punctuating her words by dropping a fat pile of files on Sousuke’s desk. ”Yesterday you answered everything in the wrong box, and I had to rescue your sorry ass from a lecture from the chief. So fill out the damn forms. And stop looking so miserable while you’re at it, you’re bumming everybody out.” 

Sousuke forces himself to lift his head and meet her irritated gaze. “Can you not go two minutes without jumping down my throat?” 

“You’ve been unbearable all week, Sousuke. Momo spent one day on patrol with you, and he hasn’t stopped sulking since.” She crosses her arms over her chest, her soft features scrunching with a scowl. “You snap at Nitori, ignore Sei, and argue with Rin. And when you’re not doing any that, you’re wallowing in self-pity in your patrol car. So no, I can’t go two minutes without jumping down your throat, because you’re acting like an ass. I'm trying to get through to you.” 

Sousuke sighs and pulls the files closer. “Give me a break, I’m having a bad week.” 

“That’s fine, but don’t take it out on everybody else.” 

“We get that you lost the love of your life,” Aki says from her own desk, not looking up from adjusting the collar of her uniform. “The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, an angel in a wheelchair, blah, blah, blah. Get over it, this is no reason to launch yourself into some whiny depression.” 

“I’m not having a bad week because of that,” Sousuke grumbles. He flips open the first folder a tad too forcefully. “There are other reasons.” 

Aki scoffs. “Yeah? Like what? The elevator in your building stopped working again?” 

“Yes, actually. And it’s stressing me out. Do you know how many fucking stairs I have to climb every day? A ridiculous amount.” 

“Wow, your life truly is horrendous,” Gou drawls sarcastically. “What else? Did the vending machine run out of your favorite brand of drink?” 

Sousuke glowers down at the first form. “Yes.” 

“Aw, you poor thing. I bet somebody at the gym stole your favorite machine, too.” 

Sousuke just gives her a look, and Aki snickers. 

“You know, you’re right, Sousuke,” Gou continues in a mockingly emotional tone. “Your week really has been bad! Probably the worst week anyone’s ever experienced! My bad, just continue treating everybody like shit, we’ll just deal with it!” 

“Alright,” Sousuke snaps. “I get it. Lay off.” 

“You really get it, do you?” 

“Yes.” 

Gou leans back, setting her hands on her hips. “Good. Because I’d rather not be angry at you anymore. I don’t like it.” 

“Yeah, well. I don’t like it either, mom.” 

Aki gives a hushed ‘oh shit,’ and Gou stays dangerously silent. Sousuke swallows, realizing a tad too late that he might’ve just earned himself a hard smack upside the head and the silent treatment for a while. He doesn’t look up from the form, just accepts his fate and waits for her to say something. 

When she does, her voice is level and quiet, almost bored. “You’re a dick, Sousuke. I’d rather you keep to yourself until you’re ready to act like an actual human being again.” She turns around and stalks off, throwing the last bit over her shoulder. “Take a swim and get back to me when your brain is clear of shit.” 

Sousuke watches her go, slumping back into his chair. He exchanges a look with Aki, who just raises her eyebrows and smirks in a way that screams, “you deserve it,” before turning her attention on her pink nails. Which is fair. 

He has been unreasonable this past week. Meeting Makoto and being promptly turned away seemed to set off a series of unfortunate events. The elevator’s broken, his favorite drink is sold out, there aren’t any free parking spots, an old lady screamed at him for losing a guy who stole her handbag. The little patience he usually has with work has dried up completely, and he’s taking it out on the people he cares about. Like a dick. Gou was right about that at the very least. 

It doesn’t help that he can’t close his eyes at night without seeing teasing green eyes and a soft smile. The more he thinks about Makoto, the more questions he has. Why hasn’t Sousuke seen him around this tiny town before? What’s with the utter lack of a surname? Was he really flirting like Sousuke thought, or just being friendly? What happened to his legs? Does he like action films and kissing in the rain and strolling down the boardwalk? 

He admits this lingering interest in Makoto isn’t good. It’s nothing short of bad if he’s googling whether or not people in wheelchairs can have sex, (they can and they do,) but that was mostly because he was just curious. It’s not like he intends to sleep with Makoto, or anything. Not at all. 

But he won’t exactly say no either, if he ever happens to meet Makoto again and Makoto is suddenly single and in need of some physical relief. 

Sousuke sighs and rubs his temple. This really isn’t good. 

He finishes up work and checks out at eight. When he passes Gou’s desk, she doesn’t look up, just adjusts the glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose and continues going through victim statements. He makes a mental note to text her an apology later, when she’s officially cooled down. 

Because Gou’s always been sensible, even when she’s angry, Sousuke decides to take her advice and go swimming. It’s been a good month since he’s been, and he could do with a good soak to clear his head. Not at the pool, though. Too many people, too great a chance of something else going wrong for him. So instead he parks his motorcycle in the parking lot overlooking the beach and makes his way down to the secluded little cove he and Rin played in when they were kids. 

It’s not exactly private, but when it’s this dark nobody will be out to interrupt him, and the cove is set apart from the rest of the beach by a protective ring of slick grey rock. The white sand glows silver under the glare of the moon as he makes his way down to the water. He strips as he goes, leaving his clothes in a pile out of the reach of the waves. Normally he’d swim in his boxer briefs, but what the hell, might as well skinny-dip if he’s looking to clear his head by himself. It’s not like anybody will see him anyways. 

The water is freezing against his bare skin, but he doesn’t hesitate when he’s deep enough to properly dive. Years of swimming in the sea means only a slight sting when he opens his eyes, and it ebs away quickly as he adjusts. He points his arms forward and sweeps them back in a sloppy excuse for breastroke, steadily making his way further and further out and only surfacing for air. 

He stops a good distance away from shore to tread water. The stars are bright tonight, their glow crisp and exposed. He tips back to float and watches them, enjoying the quiet mumble of the water against his ears and how the chilly waves against his body sharpen his senses. It’s nice. He can already feel the edges about him being eroded away, leaving his mind raw and clear. 

“Sousuke?” a muffled voice says, shockingly close, and Sousuke jolts up to tread water, his heart pounding in alarm and his hands shooting down to cover his crotch. 

Of course the person who’s staring at him from a couple feet away just happens to be Makoto. 

“Makoto,” he croaks, struggling to stay afloat. “Fuck, what are you-” 

“What are YOU doing here?” Makoto demands. He glances from Sousuke to the shore and back again. “Do you have any idea how far out you are? What on earth possessed you to swim all this way by yourself?” 

Sousuke splutters. “W-what? Makoto, why are you out here? Fuck, how are you out here?” 

“You’re shivering,” Makoto observes, ignoring him. He swims closer and puts his hands on Sousuke’s arms. “We have to get you back. You’re going to catch your death.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sousuke jerks away from him, his furiously kicking legs stuttering without the support of his hands, (which are still covering his crotch,). “Don’t come too close. I’m naked.” 

“I know,” Makoto says, and he surprisingly doesn’t look too flustered with this. “I saw.” 

“W-what?” 

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just get you back to dry land,” Makoto urges, sweeping closer again. He takes Sousuke’s elbow and begins tugging him toward the shore with surprising speed, and Sousuke lets him, because holy fuck are his legs tired from treading so much. 

“I don’t understand,” he says. “Makoto, what are you doing out here?” 

“That really isn’t important,” Makoto says, and the shortness in his voice takes Sousuke by surprise. “Honestly, what were you thinking? Skinny-dipping by yourself, this far out? That’s a good way to get yourself killed! Do you have any idea what lives in these waters?”

“Do you?” Sousuke counters. He can’t suppress a cringe at how childish that sounded. 

“I do, actually! And trust me, it’s nothing good. You’re lucky I found you first. The local sharks would’ve made a meal out of you in no time at all. And they’re a lot better than some other things out here.” 

“Sharks?” Sousuke scoffs. “There aren’t sharks in these waters.” 

Makoto looks back at him with an expression that reeks of ‘you sure about that?’ but doesn’t reply. 

“And you can’t lecture me about being this far out when you are, too,” Sousuke continues loudly, to distract himself from what Makoto’s implying. “Which is still beyond me. How the hell did you get out here? I would’ve seen you!” 

“I, uh. Can hold my breath for a really long time,” Makoto says. He looks back ahead. “You must not have seen me, because I was underwater.” 

That’s all sorts of fishy, (no pun intended,) but Sousuke lets it slide. “Okay, then why are you out here to begin with?” 

“Because.” 

“Because what?” 

“Just because!” Makoto says, his voice cracking nervously. “Kick your legs, I’m doing all the work!” 

“Okay, okay! I can swim myself, you know. I don’t need your….” he falters as a sudden realization hits him. “Wait a second. Oh no, wait a second, Makoto.” 

“What?” Makoto slows and looks back at him, his attractive face hard with seriousness. 

“Makoto, how are you swimming right now?” 

“...Huh?” 

“Your legs,” Sousuke insists. His knees twinge with pain from exertion, and he blinks hard through the darkness. “Your legs, Makoto. You have a fucking wheelchair. How are you swimming right now?” He’s almost scared to look down, so instead he searches Makoto’s face, hoping for an explanation there. “You can’t walk, so how are you swimming?” 

Makoto blanches. His eyes flicker down to the water, and his throat works as he swallows. Sousuke takes a shaky breath before following his gaze. 

Flashing below the surface is a huge, silvery green tail. Which would be terrifying enough on its own, but no. This huge, silvery green tail also happens to be connected to Makoto’s torso, moving with the fluid flex of his abs in perfect sync. It begins just below the cut of his hips and ends in a green, shimmering fin, clefted and swaying with his movements. It doesn’t touch Sousuke, as if Makoto is being excruciatingly careful to not bump him with it, but it’s right there, and Sousuke resists the urge to jerk away from it in horror.

A fish tail. An actual fish tail, connected to the torso of the guy Sousuke’s been hung up on for a good week now. 

“Oh, fuck no,” he growls, and and his legs promptly give out under him. 

 

\---o0o---

 

When he comes to, Makoto is poised above him, his green eyes bright with concern. Moonlight spills over his shoulders and damp, tangled hair, making it look like he has a silver halo. 

Admittedly not the worst thing Sousuke’s ever woken up to. 

“‘M dead?” Sousuke manages to croak, and Makoto’s worried expression breaks with a relieved puff of laughter. 

“No, you’re not dead,” he says. “Pretty close, though. You took me by surprise there. I had to dive to grab you and drag you back. How are you feeling?” 

“Ungrh,” Sousuke groans, very intelligently. 

Makoto laughs again. “Better than nothing, I guess.” 

“Where? Where am.” 

“We’re on the beach, in this… little cove place.” 

“Mm. Y’kay?” Makoto tilts his head in confusion, and Sousuke gives a frustrated grunt. “Y’okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Makoto says, sitting back. “Tired, but probably not as tired as you.” 

Sousuke groans in agreement and forces himself to sit up. Little waves ruffle against his legs, and the wet sand underneath him shifts at the movement. He blinks down at himself, a little disappointed to find he’s still indisputably naked. But that’s the least of his worries once he catches sight of the tail Makoto’s still sporting. 

It glows like an opal under the moonlight, slick and smooth. When Makoto shifts, it glimmers in a thousand different ways, and it’s so beautiful and bright it’s almost blinding. 

But it’s still a fish tail connected to a person, so Sousuke stiffens with horror the second he recovers from the initial awe.

Makoto winces at his expression. “Please don’t faint again.” 

“What the fuck,” Sousuke wheezes. He points shakily at it. “That’s a tail.” 

“Um… Yeah.” 

“That’s a fish tail.” 

“Yes, Sousuke.” 

“Please tell me that isn’t real.” 

Makoto frowns, looking almost wounded. “Sorry, but it’s real.” 

“Fuck, I thought so,” Sousuke whispers, more to himself than to Makoto. He stares at it for a beat, flinches when Makoto sweeps it absently through the water. “You’re a fucking mermaid.” 

“Merman,” Makoto corrects. He smiles shyly when Sousuke gives him a disbelieving look. “It’s… different.” 

“You’re a mermaid,” Sousuke insists with awe. 

“Um… Yeah, okay. You know what, sure. Mermaid is fine.” 

“Why are you a mermaid?” 

Makoto smiles weakly. “Because I was born like this?” 

“But how?” Sousuke demands, his voice cracking with panic. “Makoto, this isn’t right. How did- I don’t understand. Fuck, did someone do this to you?” 

“No,” Makoto says quietly. His eyebrows lower and his lips purse with hurt. “Sousuke, that’s kinda rude. I don’t tell you that your legs aren’t right.” 

“Yeah, but that’s- Ugh. Okay, sorry,” Sousuke mumbles, because upsetting Makoto is the last thing he needs right now. 

“It’s okay,” Makoto says, shifting uncomfortably. 

“So the wheelchair…And the blanket…” Sousuke slaps a hand over his forehead and groans. “Shit, you were a mermaid that entire time? When we were talking at the store, you had a tail under there?” 

“Yeah,” Makoto confirms. “I’d really prefer if you didn’t tell anybody by the way. I kinda like being able to go out in public without making people scream.” 

“And the… The guy with the pink. Pink-haired guy, is he…?” 

“A merman? No, not anymore.” 

Sousuke splutters. “Anymore?” 

“It’s… a long story,” Makoto says, wincing. “Maybe… one thing at a time.”

Sousuke doesn’t reply, just stares. First at Makoto’s face, then at the hunk of glimmering scales laying sprawled out on the sand. He can’t bring himself to do anything else. It’s so beautiful, but also so… wrong. The longer he stares at it, the more he traces the dip of Makoto’s stomach down to the underbelly of some giant, glistening ocean-dweller, the less his mind is willing to offer an appropriate response. Fish tails don’t belong on humans. Mermaids aren’t supposed to be real. There are so many questions to ask and so many ways he could react to this but all he seems to able to do is sit and stare. 

He must be making a pretty funny expression, because Makoto laughs softly. “Do you want to touch it?” 

“Huh?” 

“I asked if you wanted to touch it.” 

Sousuke glances up at him, at his stupidly attractive, worried face, and hears himself say, “Yeah, okay.” 

The pleased look on Makoto’s face makes it impossible to back out, so he shakily extends a hand and places it on Makoto’s hip, before letting his palm slide over the scales of his tail. 

“Slimey,” he mumbles. 

“Thanks,” Makoto says, looking genuinely flattered for some reason. 

“It’s pretty,” he adds, just in case. 

Makoto beams. “Thank you.” 

“And it’s… It’s real?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

Sousuke pulls his hand off and resists the urge to clean it in the water. He shakes his head in wonder. “I’m talking to a mermaid.” 

“Merman,” Makoto corrects quietly. 

“Merman,” Sousuke agrees, and Makoto smiles with relief. “I’m talking to a merman.” 

“You talked to me a few days ago too, so technically this isn’t the first time,” Makoto says, flicking water in the air with his fin. “I’m just not wearing any clothes now.” 

“Me neither,” Sousuke says absently. The weight of what he just said comes crashing down, and his hands shoot to cover his crotch as he scoots away from Makoto. “Fuck, don’t look!” 

“What?” Makoto blinks in alarm. He shifts closer across the sand. “Sousuke, what’s-” 

“I said don’t look!” Sousuke snaps, and reaches out blindly to shove his face away. 

“Okay, okay!” Makoto puts his hands up in surrender and twists to look at the other side of the cove. “I’m not looking, I promise.” 

“Don’t turn around.” 

“I’m not.” He laughs under his breath. “Humans are so weird.” 

“Don’t say that as if you’re not human,” Sousuke protests, getting to his feet and hurrying over to his pile of clothes. He snatches his underwear first and nearly topples over shoving his legs in. 

“But I’m not.” 

“Well, it freaks me out.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Makoto says, but Sousuke can hear the smile in his voice. “You don’t have to worry too much, though. Human genitals all look the same to me, so it doesn’t make much of a difference if I see you naked.” 

“It makes a difference to me,” Sousuke grumbles, slipping his pants on. “People aren’t supposed to see other people naked. I don’t care if you’ve got a tail or not.” 

“Alright, I understand. Can I look now?” 

Sousuke sighs and bends for his shirt. “Yeah.” 

Makoto relaxes and twists to look at him. “Well, if you’re okay, I should really get going.” 

“Going,” Sousuke echoes. “As in… as in back in the water?” 

“Yeah. I kinda live there.” 

“Oh.” 

“Can you, um,” Makoto falters. “Can you maybe not tell anybody about this? I like being able to visit the human world, and if people knew…” 

“I won’t,” Sousuke hears himself say. He’s not entirely sure why. Maybe it’s because he knows nobody would believe him, or maybe it’s because he’d rather not try and explain whatever just happened, even to himself. Or maybe it’s just because he likes Makoto. 

Okay, that’s three good reasons. So he’ll stand by it. 

“Thank you so much,” Makoto says, and he looks so relieved that Sousuke’s pretty sure he’d be willing to give him the world if he asked. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I can, um. I can do something for you in return for keeping my secret.” 

Sousuke shakes his head. “It’s...fine. I’m probably going to assume I imagined this anyways, so you don’t have to do anything.” 

“Well, at the very least let me give you a little luck.” 

“Luck?” 

Makoto nods. “The luck of the sea. It gives you good fortune.” 

After the week he’s had, that definitely sounds enticing. But Sousuke is many things, and a superstitious person has never been one of them. “No offense, but that sounds a little like bullshit.” 

“Sousuke, I’m a merman,” Makoto says, gesturing to his tail for emphasis. “I’m pretty sure you would’ve called bullshit on that too, if it weren’t so painfully obvious.” 

Fair enough. “Okay, fine. What do I have to do?” 

“C’mere,” Makoto says, curling a finger towards him to beckon him closer. Sousuke obliges hesitantly. “Bend over.” 

Now that’s something Sousuke likes hearing from Makoto’s mouth. He immediately pushes the thought away and leans down, a little disgusted with himself. As soon as he’s in reach, Makoto cups the nape of his neck and tugs him the rest of the way down, forcing their lips to lock. 

Sousuke grunts in surprise but doesn’t protest. He kisses Makoto back, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Makoto’s lips are so warm compared to the cold wind and biting waves, and he’s more than happy to let the heat between their mouths distract him from everything and anything else. What was probably meant to be a peck gains movement, their lips tentatively gliding and pursing against each other. The breath they exchange thickens with something warm, something foreignly pleasant that makes Sousuke’s heart feel lighter and his vision blush gold. 

Makoto pulls away much too soon. Sousuke takes a step forward to steal one last, almost desperate peck, which makes Makoto laugh. 

“There,” he says. “My kiss should’ve granted you the luck of the sea.” 

Sousuke nods dumbly. That still sounds like bullshit, but whatever. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Makoto grins. He pushes himself back in the waves with his arms, until he’s deep enough to twist and dive under the steadily growing waves. 

When he resurfaces for a moment, Sousuke’s voice bursts forward on its own accord. “Can I see you again?” 

Makoto turns in the water and blinks at him. He smiles softly, and Sousuke’s far enough away that he has to wonder if he’s imagining the flush in his face. “Sure. Come back to this cove any night. I’ll be around.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“If you’d like.” 

Sousuke nods. “It’s a date, then.” 

Makoto laughs, his voice joining the symphony of the crashing waves, and Sousuke’s pretty sure it’s one of the nicest sounds he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> By the way, Terada Takuya is a Japanese singer, actor, and male model. He's also very, very good looking. :P


End file.
